


Pray For Strangers

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig is curious about the guy Stan hates so much.  Maybe he and Tweek could stand him long enough to get use out of him.





	Pray For Strangers

"You want to convert us?" Tweek shrieked, shivering even while he felt Gary's hand caressing his cheek.

Gary smiled serenely, "It's okay, Tweek. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." He leaned in to kiss Tweek's cheek, the burning flesh growing hotter. "God won't judge us tonight."

"What a fucking line," Craig said in the doorway, watching his boyfriend being given sweet kisses all over his face. "I mean, I let you be all practice missionary without me being here for two minutes, and you're ready to ride his dick all the way to heaven."

Gary held his hands together, turning to face Craig more, "It would be paradise to have you with us during this, Craig."

Craig rolled his eyes, but his middle finger was rather weak at the moment. Probably from how Tweek actually had begged to let Gary talk to them more after school. The goal for Craig was the earlier mention of double penetrating the Latter Day Saint.

"I would love to hear all about Jesus, Gary. In fact, why not try telling it with a mouthful of my dick?" Before Craig could laugh, he found the pristinely dressed boy already on his knees in front of him, starting to undo his jeans button.

Craig could admit he forgot to zip his pants, but Gary didn't even mention it as he yanked the jeans past his ass. The crotch of his underwear received plenty of attention, however.

Tweek scooted over on the bed as Craig plopped down, yanking the rest of the jeans off. They became abandoned after being thrown, and smacking against the nearby closet door. 

Craig had his tongue down Tweek's throat, stroking through the stringy locks of his lover's hair as Gary, practically a stranger, began to suck his cock through his boxers.

"Fucking shit," Craig hissed out, biting Tweek's lower lip as he attempted to hide his moans of pleasure. Gary was too good to be a virgin. 

Like a virgin would ask to be double anally penetrated by some random guys by the lockers, Craig scoffed at himself. 

"You do this often with Stan?" Craig tried to sound like a smartass, but couldn't muster it. Not with Tweek yanking his shirt up and off, and Gary sucking his clothed dick like it was gourmet. "Hey!" He snapped, trying to get an answer. 

Gary paused, his bright blue eyes cloudy with something. "Stan wants nothing to do with me, but that's alright. I get to fuck his friends all I want. Including you." He undid his tie, leaning forward and using it to bind Craig's wrists above his head.

"I can make Stan mine one day. If I just believe in God's will, and sacrifice myself to many men to prove my worth, I can get what I truly desire." Gary ripped open his own shirt, letting the buttons fly off in any direction. His chest was flushed with possibly nervousness, but the slacks and underwear were soon discarded in a heap on the floor.

Sounding like Tweek in withdrawal, Gary didn't really seem like much of a problem. Hearing gibberish about something related to religion was basically Craig's average four in the morning. 

Tweek, meanwhile, was helping Gary seat himself on Craig's chest. "Wow, this is really hot!" He shook enough it caused Gary to involuntarily rock back and forth, his ass clenching so close to Craig's dick.

The disheveled blond reached for Craig's underwear, watching his boyfriend and a Mormon start to grind. It made him bite his lip, causing it to nearly break open from his much pressure he felt to be just as sexy as the boys in front of him.

Tweek shot forward and pushed Gary into Craig's chest. "Make out with him! I'll do something cool..!"

Neither Craig nor Gary were very attracted to each other, but Craig quirked a brow at how eager Tweek was for it. "You want me, bitch?" He asked in a disinterested tone, suddenly feeling a tongue on his balls to encourage his attempt at foreplay.

"I do give my body to you, Craig," Gary whispered against Craig's lips. They were oddly soft, and he moaned eagerly as he felt a cool finger press against his asshole. When had Craig's boyfriend found the time to get undressed? "Oh my-"

Craig kissed his roughly, spitting up into his face. He grinned at the shocked expression, "Do you give your body to Tweek?"

The normally collected blond soon became a heavy breathing mess, "Yes! Yes, I certainly do!" Gary cried out as he felt a cock starting to press at his entrance. 

It was so slick with some sort of slimy lubricant, Tweek was easily all the way it. "Sorry, I got desperate! You didn't want a condom right? I mean, those things might have government bugs in them, or worse!"

"Actually, we didn't give you a condom because we hate you, but Tweek might actually be having an episode right now." Craig smirked as Gary cried in pleasure. The tears fell on his neck and face as the blonds roughly pushed against each other.

Tweek used what strength he had to flip Gary over, then started to pump Craig's cock while he thought of it. Gary responded by fucking himself down onto the erection he never thought could be that big.

When his eyes closed, he felt cracked lips kissing him sloppily. After what seemed like an hour, Craig was pushing his way in. Either that, or Tweek was pressing Gary down onto it.

Craig began to groan out, but he still had fight in him before all he could do what think about the ass squeezing him. "Thinking about Joseph Smith right now?"

"No, I'm thinking about your cocks," Gary slurred, head lolling back as the slick organs reached deep inside him. Tweek had the girth, and Craig had the length, making the pairing even better. "Slow down!" 

It was a very sudden request, so Craig paused, making Tweek do the same. 

The slow pace let Gary breathe for a few moments before he spoke up again, "I think I had a vision. I saw a flash of white."

"I think you need Jesus," Tweek muttered, giving a rough thrust to make Gary more likely to get them back to what they were doing.

Craig sat himself up, and Gary turned to face him, kissing him hungrily. He ignored the awkwardness of his arms being above his head. 

He brought Gary back down with him, smiling as he felt the boy moving his hips up and down on the cocks so smoothly. "You should really think about attending a church with me! It's very fun and educational! Why, just the other day, I-"

"Sucked a dick through a glory hole?" Craig interrupted rudely, smiling slightly to himself at the irritated look he got.

Only Gary would talk so casually with two dicks up his ass, and Craig knew it. Damn Mormons... He wasn't one to get too lost, and Tweek caught on to what he must do. 

Tweek got up onto his feet, crouching with his legs clamped on either side of Gary's thighs, beginning to pound like he had seen in a porn. It seemed to work just fine, as Gary was nearly screaming into Craig's chest.

Craig had mostly given up fucking up into the crowded hole, so he slipped his wrists from the weak tie's knot, and the grabbed Gary's face. "Beg to cum."

"But I don't haaaaaaaa... have to," Gary whined, his voice trailing off due to his current situation.

"Do it, or I'll tell your church you like dick so much you're getting baptized again in cum." Craig locked eyes with Gary, who seemed to debate for a moment or two.

Gary swallowed, letting a little drool down his chin, "Let me cum! Let me cum, please! Please!" 

It was a pathetic display Tweek knew so well, but he giggled with the power from his adrenaline rush. Tweek came first, which immediately set off Gary, who was too full to control his hormones.

"Gross," Craig sighed, not having yet cum. He was into the two heaving blonds he had laying on him, but he needed extra convincing to cum himself.

Scooting Gary to one side of his body, and Tweek to the other, Craig grunted when he got both boys starting to pump his cock.

Gary moved to press his whole mouth over the shaft, followed by Tweek vigorously pumping his head up and down over the erection.

Craig moaned out in appreciation, finishing his load down the throat of what used to assume was one of the cleanest mouths in South Park.

Gary pulled his head back once Tweek let go, and Craig was satiated. He got off the bed and went to his bag he had dropped off in the room earlier.

Returning, Gary held up his copy of The Book of Mormon. "Are you prepared to witness the honest truth?"

Craig cuddled Tweek to his sweaty body, eyeing Gary's perky demeanor so soon after they had sex. "Unless it taught you more positions, you can get the fuck out of my house."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
